In the cultivation of creeping plants such as a grape, a cucumber, a melon and a tomato, in an operation to bind the vines or branches of these creeping plants along support posts or trellises, there is used a binding machine for gardening. The binding machine for gardening is a tool of a hand-held stapler type which is a combination of a driver handle and a clincher arm, while a tape magazine is mounted on the rear portion of the driver handle. To use the binding machine for gardening, tape loaded into the tape magazine is pulled out from a tape pull-out opening formed in the leading end portion of the driver handle.
When the driver handle and clincher arm are closed once, the leading end of the tape is caught by a tape clamp device which is disposed on the clincher arm. Then, when the driver handle and clincher arm are opened, the tape is strung between the driver handle and clincher arm. Further, when the tape is wound around the branches of the plant and posts and then the driver handle and clincher arm are closed with a stronger force than the previous time, the overlapped portion of the tape wound around the branches is bound and, at the same time, the cutter blade cuts the tape in the vicinity of the bound portion, thereby separating the tape loop wound around the branches from the tape main body.
When binding the plant, an operator uses the binding machine for gardening at various attitudes; and, due to the varying attitudes, in some cases, the tape roll existing within the tape magazine can be rotated reversely and thus the leading end of the tape can be pulled back into the driver handle. In this case, there is a possibility that the tape grip device on the clincher arm side cannot catch the leading end of the tape on the driver handle side and thus fails to bind the plant; and, the leading end of the tape must be pulled to adjust the tape pull-out amount of the tape, which takes time and labor.
In a conventional binding machine for gardening, a plate spring is disposed within the driver handle, and the tape is pushed against the wall surface of a tape passage or against a guide by the plate spring to apply pull-out tension to the tape, thereby preventing the tape from loosening. However, since the reversing preventive action is weak, the reverse movement of the tape occurs frequently. Thus, in order to prevent the reverse movement of the tape, there arise technical problems to be solved. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to solve the above problems.